Burr,
Burr is WeLikeIke47's OC. Please do not steal. This character was made for Willowlight's Random Prompt contest, and is based of prompts 19 (make a character told from another's point of view) and 20 (make a character that feels alone despite being around others.) This character will be told from his SeaWing friend Wake's point of view. Appearance Oh, Burr? 'E's... kind of 'ard to miss if ya ain't paying good attention. Looks like any other SandWing from a distance. Pale, sandy yellow, barbed tail, y'know, basic SandWing. Though... 'e's a little short... oh, and I guess 'e does have blue eyes... kind of reminds you of those gems e's always looking for... sapphires, I think. That's not very usual, is it. An' 'e does 'ave these kind of brown speckles all over 'is legs an' tail. Oh, a few scars too... nothin' too memorable. Personality Burr's kind of somethin' special. 'E's always acting 'appy around 'is friends. 'E's a really terrible actor, though. Everyone in Possibiity 'ere can tell that's not 'ow 'e feels. Maybe that explains 'is job. 'E's kind of an explorer, but 'e likes to call 'imself a 'forager'. 'E's always on the lookout for somethin'. Gems, money, artifacts, ya name it. Sometimes 'e's gone for weeks on end lookin' for the stuff. Maybe that's why 'e's so lonely. 'E might just be used to it, really. Other than that... 'e does 'ave a good sense of humor. History Ah gee, I don' know. 'E 'as told me that 'e was born in the Sand Kingdom, to parents that supposedly were construction workers... glad 'e didn't follow that job path. 'E never told me anything else. I only really know 'im since 'e came to Possibility. 'E arrived with a ragged-lookin' troop of SandWings... apparently 'e 'ad stolen somethin' from 'em and they demanded justice. I 'ad this kind of feeling that the scrawny lookin' kid didn't actually steal anythin'. So I told 'em that I was the local authority an' that I would take care of 'im. The little fellow was so grateful to find out that I wasn't goin' to turn 'im in. Instead, I let 'im live with me for a while. I wanted to see 'ow things would turn out for 'im for now. Eventually, the kid got a job apprenticing with an explorer and bought 'is own house. Things went really well for 'im for a while. 'E became 'is own master and explored and foraged all on 'is own. Now e's the dragon 'e is today. Although I still don't know 'ow he got so lonely... 'specially when 'e 'as so many friends.... Relationships Wake - I sure don' know 'ow 'e feels 'bout me. 'E was sure grateful that I didn't turn 'im in, and that I let 'im stay in my 'ouse for a while... but 'e sure don't talk much to me. Then again, 'e don't really talk to anybody at all. 'His friends '- O, 'e sure does got a lot of 'em, don't 'e? Can't be bothered to know all their names. I think one of 'em's a Shrew or a Mouse or somethin' of the sort. I don't know. From what I've seen, he don't really talk to 'em at all either. But who am I to say? Maybe the little guy's the life of the party. Then again, 'e's 'ardly ever around... always looking for stuff or burrowed away in 'is 'ome lookin' at 'is 'oard of treasure. Maybe 'e 'as friends in other kingdoms, maybe? Any dragon that lives in ol' Possibility 'ere is quite familiar with all the different tribes. 'Specially for Burr, 'is friends are all kinds. Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (WeLikeIke47)